In the past, brakes typically have been attached to the fork legs of a bicycle either completely in front of or behind the forks themselves to provide for braking. The brakes could also be attached to the fork crown completely in front of or behind the fork. In one example, the brakes have a pivot bolt around which brake arm can rotate. The pivot bolt is secured to the outside of the fork legs.
Such known braking systems have been appreciated by the present inventors as not reducing the aerodynamic drag on the bicycle at the least since the components of the braking system stick out beyond the forks.
In the past, rear brakes have been attached to the chain stays by pivot bolts in which the arms of the brakes rotate about. The braking mechanism may be provided above or below the chain stays. In one example, the brakes have a pivot bolt around which the brake arm can rotate. The pivot bolt secures the braking system to the outside of the chain stays. The braking mechanism can be attached in this way either completely above or below the chain stays.
In addition, the braking mechanism may be attached to the seat stays in a similar manner as it is attached to the chain stays.
In such known braking system configurations, the components of the braking system protrude beyond the envelope of the chain stay, seat stay or seat tube, into the airstream, reducing the effect of using aerodynamic components. In addition, because the airflow around the bicycle hits each of the brake system and the fork, the fact that there are two components serves to further increase the aerodynamic drag.